Komiki University
by AngstPrincess777
Summary: I wrote this story special for Darkgolwneon and I hope you like it. Inuyasha is going to his first year of college. Because of his wealthy and successfull remaining family he must keep who he is a secret. One certain wolf is made it his mission to find out. Warning: You know how I am if you don't here is your warning I AM EVIL! nuff said.
1. Welcome To Komiki University

**A/N:** This story I made special for Darkgolwneon. Forever you will know that the queen of torture loves you.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Komiki University**

Golden eyes flicked left to right, up and down. The campus he arrived at was enormous. Far more than he expected to receive from his old man. He still wouldn't look at him the same since...

He shook his head to remove the thoughts and images running in his minds eye. He sighed and began to make his way into the main office, that is if he could find it. He entered the main entry way and right as he spotted the office he was floored by a girl who apparently didn't look where she was going.

"Ow. Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't see you there." said the unnaturally cheery voiced girl.

He got to his feet after her and just nodded and began to go.

"Wait wait! What's your name." said the girl.

Inuyasha eyed her and her friend suspiciously. She was definitely bubbly. She sported long black hair and chocolate eyes. Her friend had the same eyes but with matching hair restrained in a high ponytail. She was taller than Miss Bubbles as well.

"Inuyasha." he almost whispered it.

The two exchanged a look and introduced themselves as Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha nodded and left the two where the stood.

After acquiring his supplies, schedule, and room key he set off to unpack. He found the room pretty easy now that he had a campus map. Dorm B, 4th floor, Room 420. He hesitated by his door listening quietly to check and make sure no one was there. Satisfied he put the key in and turned the knob.

It wasn't the room that bothered him, it was nice, small but nice. It was the items belonging to another on the right bed. The room reeked of alpha wolf. Inuyasha sighed again and proceeded to unpack. Once done he decided to take his own personal tour of the campus.

"Y'all can't fucking catch me." The young man teased as he ran around the track backwards. He was the epitome of handsome. Tall, tan, with long charcoal locks locked in a ponytail. His wild bangs retrained by a brown headband. He was Kouga, the fastest track runner, the top athlete at really anything he tried. He was arrogant but a decent fellow, despite his teasing he loved his sorority brothers, Hakkaku and Ginta. Turning back around to continue to show them up in front of the coach a flash of glittery snow caught his eye stopping him dead in his tracks.

Across the field stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Long silver locks, puppy ears, and beautiful melted gold for eyes. Before he could gawk any further he was slammed to the ground by a track rival of his as the fiend raced ahead. He lifted his head and saddened as the beauty had disappeared. Pissed he got up and raced ahead, beating his rival in a heartbeat.

Thoroughly satisfied that he knew his way well enough Inuyasha return to his room and began to get ready for the night. There was still no sign of his roommate Inuyasha hoped that he would have at least this one night alone. He got into bed and opened his computer. When he opened his email he started to hear footsteps approaching. He stiffened and waited quietly. The footsteps stopped, unfortunately, at his door and a key way turning.

Kouga came to his door and hesitated for a moment. He smelled dog but not only dog human as well.

'A hanyou? Interesting.' He thought as he turned his key.

**A/N:** Love my Wolf/Dog Romance


	2. Nightmares

**A/N:** Glad you liked it Darkgolwneon here is more just for you made special in the bakery of evil cookies. Everyone enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

The door swung open to reveal his beauty from afar. His silver glory he had spent the rest of his afternoon searching for sat cross legged on the bed in a red t-shirt and boxers. The silence began to bother Inuyasha, that and the fact that the wolf was staring at him weirdly, so he killed it.

"Hi."

Kouga smirked, his voice was as liquid gold as his eyes. Hoping to inflict the hanyou with the seed of lust he adorned his silky bad boy tone.

"Yo. I'm Kouga Onoski. I'm year 2 and a proud member of Alpha Omega Zeta."

"Okay..." Inuyasha returned to his work on his laptop.

Kouga stood dumfounded at the total disregard of his sexy voice.

'Nothing. NOTHING! What the fuck! That voice made everyone I use it on sway. The cheerleaders always got wet and are pretty much fucking useless the rest of the day. I got out of an F in history using that. What the fuck?' Kouga thought growing more and more pissed. As angered as he was the fact that he hadn't responded it undeniably drew him more to the hanyou.

Kouga closed the door and went to his bed. Not a thought passed through his head on the subject of what to say. He let out a sigh and turned over to go to sleep.

Inuyasha continued on his computer until the wolf began the rumble of sleep. He closed the lid and slipped under the cover.

A young Inuyasha, only five years old, sat in the living room of his home playing with his only friend, Mittens the Bear. He was missing an ear and one eye but that didn't change the young hanyou's opinion.

His mother was in the kitchen when a knock at the door gained her attention. She swiftly went to answer but was knocked back as the 'guest' let himself in.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha screamed as the assailant forced himself down onto his mother, still reeling from the blow. He smiled wickedly at Inuyasha as he held a gun to his mother's head. She began to fight as he lifted her skirt.

"Inuyasha run!" she screamed to her terrified child.

"No the boy stays." The man growled at him as he mashed himself into her.

She screamed as his length tore her and again as he set his pace. He placed the gun steady to her temple as he pummeled her insides mercilessly. He pulled the trigger as he came splattering Inuyasha with his mother's gray matter and blood.

Inuyasha sat up in bed hyperventilating. He quickly calmed himself down but the fear still gripped his blood pumper. He wiped his face to make sure he was out of the dream scape. He reached into his bag and grabbed his little white pills and retreated to the bathroom. Taking three he sat down under the sink and waited for them to kick in.

Kouga turned over to stare at the faint yellow glow from under the bathroom door. He had awoken to the whimpers of the hanyou trapped in his nightmare.

'What the fuck is going on here?' he thought as he waited for the hanyou to come out.

**A/N:** Ha Ha Ha first chapter light, second chapter dark and demented. I'M BACK BITCHES!

internet jellybeans for reviews.


	3. Maybe

**A/N:** It's all for you Darkgolwneon. It's all for you. ( who can guess that reference.)

I apologize for the wait

**Chapter 3: Maybe**

Finally calmed Inuyasha stood and emerged from his momentary sanctuary.

"What's up with you?" Kouga blurted, originally his plan was to sound supportive but impatience has it's downfalls.

Inuyasha visibly jumped at the sound of who he thought was asleep. Sweeping his head side to side was all the answer the nosy wolf got from the hanyou.

Kouga was beyond pissed now. First his beauty reacts all but positively to his smooth sway, now he won't speak to him when he's trying to be comforting. What did his precious want from him.

Inuyasha retreated to his bed never daring to look over at the wolf that, for some reason, made him feel very peculiar. He pulled the covers till he almost disappeared and stole one glance over his shoulder at the wolf. Gold met cerulean and the hanyou vanished under the cotton. Never had his face been more cherry. Arrogant chuckles echoed as the wolf returned to slumber and his face became plum.

The afternoon to follow Kouga spent running laps like a greyhound chasing a rabbit. His coach was dumfounded and his teammates had long given up. He was trying his hardest to rid himself of the humiliation of constant rejection at the hands of the silver beauty. He shook his head and caught a glimpse of snow yet again.

Inuyasha had just finished his last class of the day, Photography, and as he made his way to his dorm he passed by a group of three leaving their mark all over Dorm B in colorful graffiti. He ducked his head down and became as quiet as can be. That didn't stop the two demons in the trio from noticing.

"Hey look Brother it's a mutt." The shortest of the group taunted. Head of a shark, cold beady eyes, he pointed at Inuyasha enthusiastically.

"Yes Manten indeed it is." The shark's brother Hiten was far more humanoid than the other. Long charcoal locks kept in a massive braid. A tiny purple star placed dead center on his tan forehead. He shared red eyes with his monstrous brother. The two brothers differed in one way, Hiten was a lightning demon and Manten a demon of thunder. The third in their group was a scantly clad hair demon named Yura. She had a short bob of midnight hair and crimson eyes.

The trio circled Inuyasha like sharks.

"Aww what an adorable puppy. Do you think he knows any tricks?" Yura sneered.

"Well let's see if he knows beg." Hiten ordered as he swiped Inuyasha's backpack.

Inuyasha growled at the two brothers throwing his pack over his head to each other.

"Beg bitch. Beg." Manten ordered.

"If your not careful I'll make you all my bitches." Kouga growled as he stepped into the gangs path. He jerked Inuyasha's bag out of an intimidated Hiten's hand.

"Fuck you. Let's go guys." Hiten announced and the trio took off to torture someone else.

"You alright Inuyasha?" Kouga asked as he returned the book bag.

"Yeah I'm fine. Fucking assholes." The last part he had not meant Kouga to hear but he was pissed.

Kouga smiled and proceeded back to the room. Inuyasha followed and for the first time they actually talked. Inuyasha smiled before he could realize but it stayed. Maybe he could just have one friend and nothing bad would happen. Maybe.

**A/N:** I plan on the next chapter being longer. Stay tuned.


	4. Mother

**A/N:** Here you go peeps.

**Chapter 4: Mother**

The door swung open and the roommates entered. They had talked about all types of things. Kouga had told his new friend almost everything about himself. Kouga was from Osaka originally. He came all the way to Tokyo on an athletic scholarship. His father owned a mechanic shop and his mother a bakery. His sister Ayame was in a fancy beauty college in Morishi City. He hadn't actually found anything out about his porcelain beauty. Kouga flopped on his bed, facing Inuyasha.

"So where are you from?" Kouga asked, watching Inuyasha put his stuff up.

"I'm from Tokyo. Hatishi Central." a very practiced line.

"What about your family?" Inuyasha was brushing his long locks out in the bathroom and Kouga watched his face through the mirror.

"My dad's a business man. My mom is dead."

"Damn that fucking sucks, how'd she die?"

"Cancer." Father rehearsed this to him over and over.

"Sorry man."

"S'okay it was a long time ago."

"Well do you have any siblings?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "A brother." For a strange reason he felt weird about lying to Kouga. Maybe it was the calm atmosphere the wolf possessed. Or the way that he always seemed to have fun. His father never instructed him to hide the fact that he was related to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha exited the bathroom in a black t-shirt and red boxers.

Kouga inwardly cursed at the fact that the t.v had distracted him from watching the hanyou change.

Inuyasha climbed into bed.

"Night Kouga."

"Night Inuyasha." Laced with sexy voice the simple goodnight made Inuyasha pink.

A young hanyou sat on the floor trembling, teddy bear constricted, as he watched the man rape his mother. The gun positioned on her temple he came and squeezed the trigger. Grey matter and blood splashed out and coated the hanyou. Wide gold stared horrified at what was left of his mother's face. No longer caught in the throes of orgasm he pulled himself out and stood. He turned to her and began to stroke himself. He was rather pleased with himself and proceeded to cum on her face. He advanced towards Inuyasha. Everything in the little boy's body screamed run but all he could do was quiver like a bug in a web. The man knelt down and grasped the boy's chin forcing him to look away from his dead mother. The man had menacing gold eyes surrounded by a black deeper than a pit of hell. His silver hair fell loose from his ponytail braid and tickled the sides of the boys face.

"Good boy." He kissed Inuyasha's cheek and proceeded to leave. "Tell your daddy I say hello." he chuckled as he walked out. He spun on his heels to face the halfbreed once more. "Oh and your next." He grinned, a terrifying message ingrained into that facial pose. He faded into mist and circled out the open doorway.

Golden orbs opened wide, silent tears streamed down to coat the pillow. He got up as quickly and quietly as possible and locked himself in the bathroom. He lurched and left the remains of his dinner in the bowl. He took his pills and laid down in the tub and waited to become numb.

Cerulean glanced at the faint yellow light.

**A/N:** Ta Da


	5. New Friends

**A/N:** Welcome to my fancy nightmare. Darkgolwneon

**Chapter 5: New Friends**

The two had spent quite a time together in the last month. Kouga kept the evil trio away from Inuyasha and in return Inuyasha kept the cheerleaders at bay. Even though they were very well informed that Kouga was as gay as sunflowers they perceived him as bisexual. With Inuyasha there they presumed he was Kouga's new bitch. Inuyasha had no idea. They were on their way to classes when they stopped at a smoking area. Inuyasha left Kouga's side and sat on a bench. Kouga followed after to view his pets habit. The flame tickled and scorched the end of the cigarette. The smoke flew away in the wind.

The cigarette was half done when the two were interrupted by Bubbles and Sango. Accompanying the girls was a very chill looking man with his short raven hair in a low ponytail. He wore an old world haori dyed black with matching pants. His sandles screamed samurai and he wore Buddhist prayer beads around his neck, ankles, and wrists.

"Kouga!" Bubbles screamed across the short distance. She grabbed her two companions and dragged them to the demons.

Inuyasha tensed at the first sight of the upcoming priest but soon relaxed as he seemed far more interested in Sango. He didn't trust priests anymore.

"Hi Kouga! Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed brightly.

"Hi guys this is my boyfriend Miroku." Sango politely introduced her lover. She was well maintained in comparison to Kagome.

Miroku nodded to them all with a happy smile as his hand reached the luscious bottom of his lover.

She grew red and stormed after his retreating form.

Kouga busted out laughing, practically rolling on the ground. He was useless for now.

Kagome stared hard at Inuyasha, unnoticed of course.

'What does he see in that short little bitch.' Internally she was fuming. Bubbles snapped back as Inuyasha caught a part of her glare. Before he could vocalize the rampaging lovers returned, giggling and hanging on one another.

"Kagome we gotta get to class." Sango said as she playfully slapped Miroku.

"Kay!" She squealed.

Squashing the cigarette's life Inuyasha began to leave for class. Kouga followed suit.

The rest of the day flew by the duo. They were in three classes together on alternating weeks and they began to spend lunch together. After a while Inuyasha became comfortable with Kouga's odd group of friends. Aside from Kagome. Miroku had just finished telling a very salacious story about what he did to Sango last night. She was cherry red but laughing beyond control. Inuyasha's phone began to ring. He looked at the ID and twitched his eye in annoyance. 'Sesshomaru' he inwardly growled. He excused himself and called Sesshomaru back.

"Hello." Even through the phone he sounded catty.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" It was more of a bark than a question to his half brother.

"How rude of you. I am at your door waiting for you Mutt."

Inuyasha snapped his phone shut and raced off towards the dorms. Kouga, who had been watching him, followed after.

Inuyasha turned down the hallway at high speed and smashed himself into a wall. The wall was, in fact, a 6'8" spider demon with long curly locks of ebony. Red eyes scanned the fallen hanyou. A frightening glare was passed at Inuyasha and the tall man walked off. Inuyasha shook his head, got to his feet, and blasted towards his room.

**A/N:** You are either going to love or hate my version of Sesshomaru in this story. Stay for the fun!


	6. Devil Diva

**A/N:** Welcome Dear Brother

**Chapter 6: Devil Diva**

Inuyasha came to his door and noticed the way it hung, slightly ajar. He flicked the maple lightly and the door fell to the ground with am echo. Laid out on the hanyou's bed was a 7" tall, silver haired, pretty boy dog demon. He had long claws painted crimson. Though he was pretty he emanated purest dominance, a cold, sadistic gleam in his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yes I let my self in. You should have been waiting for me." His silky smooth voice always made Inuyasha internally cringe.

'Creepy Fucker.' "How can I expect someone who doesn't inform me of their 'gracious' arrival." Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"You should always expect perfection to arrive darling." sickly sweet oozed in the tones. "How else would the rest of you depraved individual know what to strive for." He stood, refitting his white fluffy boa scarf.

"You narcissistic ass. Don't you think people here might know who you are?"

"This school is not nearly sophisticated enough to know of my works."

"Whatever, what do you want anyway?"

"Father sent me."

"Why." It was almost a whisper.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Because he wanted to see how you were progressing. I told him not to expect to much from something like you. You should have called him so I could have been in Paris." Expertly pronounced french trilled as he dramatically flopped back onto Inuyasha's bed. His pale, feminine arm draped in 'sorrow' across his face.

Inuyasha shot him a glance due to his performance. ' Is he contagious?' His brother was always kind of like a creepy porcelain doll. Pretty and expertly made, but hollow when you smash it's face. Inuyasha was seriously considering exploring whether or not his brother was as hollow as his attitude portrayed.

"Well I'm fantastic. Can you leave now?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's right. No." a wicked smile painted it's way on the older dog's face.

"Why not?" Inuyasha practically whined.

"Oh dear brother I am going to visit my mother in three days. I'll be here till then."

"Can't you stay at a fucking hotel. This place is small and too dirty for your kind." Reasoning with the devil is tricky.

"I'll manage."

"Yeah you gonna sleep on the floor?"

"No brother."

'Eww he's going to be creepy again.'

"I'll graciously share the bed with you. Or you can have the floor. Your choice."

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance and swiftly left the room. Moving fast he didn't even see Kouga standing around the corner. He had heard ever word and wished to see the intruder. He walked to his now dismantled door and locked eyes with the full dog demon. A demon he knew.

**A/N:** Wah Ha Ha


	7. Small Secret

**A/N:** Here's another fucking update! Wah Ha Ha!

**Chapter 7: Small Secret**

"Holy fucking shit!" Kouga dropped his backpack. "Your him right? Sesshomaru Inashi? SESSHOMARU INASHI!?

"The one and only dear wolf." Sesshomaru glowed in the admiration leaking out of the wolf.

The two began to chat.

Inuyasha ripped open his pack of cigarettes too fast, spilling several around him. He growled curses under his breath as he retrieved them. A dark shadow blanketed his last cigarette as he grabbed it. He looked up, golden met blood. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet, keeping wary gold on his form.

"What is your name?" The voice itself sent chills throughout the hanyou.

"Inuyasha." barely a whisper.

"Hmm." The red eyed man walked off.

Inuyasha smoked as he watched him. The man turned as he walked into the shadow of a tree and once again gold met blood. He then dispersed into shadowy mist.

'Weirdo.'

Familiar chuckling was heard headed the hanyou's way and he turned to see Sesshomaru and Kouga surrounded by a group of gawking schoolmates, male and female alike.

Inuyasha paled slightly and rushed his half brother. Grabbing his arm he dragged him with all the strength he possessed back to the room. Kouga stared blankly and confused for a minute before he followed.

Slapping the filthy ingrates hands away from the diamond that was himself he turned to lock gold hatefully.

"How dare you place your hands upon me. You are no where to my level. I am pure bred, legacy blood in a bottle. Inferior species can not touch." Sesshomaru ranted in fantastic form.

Closing the recently fixed door and locking it he turned to face his half brother.

"Didn't Father tell you to keep a low profile. Don't you even know why I'm all the way down here?"

Tan, pointed ears pricked at the sound of his lover's enraged voice. He sat down across the hall from his door. 'Why is he here?' Inuyasha in fact was schooling at this location, exactly 700 miles away from his true hometown.

Naboka Michi Town was where he grew up. His mother took up residence after she began to see Inuyasha's father. His father was in the middle of a divorce with Sesshomaru's mother, 19 years of his life wasted. He was very proud of Sesshomaru. He left after the incident.

"Oh Father was prattling on about something like that. I don't care enough to listen when it comes to you."

"Your a nightmare. Just keep it low key okay? I don't want people knowing I'm related to you." With his piece said he grabbed his computer and plugged his headphones in.

"Nightmare? Oh dear he must be going blind," A taunting smile played onto his face. "Or insane."

he Kouga unlocked the door and entered. Three sat in silence for a couple of hours before getting ready for bed. Inuyasha grabbed several pillows off his bed and his cover. Seizing his computer from Sesshomaru's poison claws he retreated into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Brother come to bed. It's too cold in the poor dormitories." Sesshomaru pouted his face to the locked door.

"No."

"Uh! Why ever not?"

"You know why."

"Why won't you share the bed with your brother?" Kouga chimed in. He was beginning to find the two very hilarious together.

"Cause he's creepy." The voice he spoke with came out like a small frightened child.

Kouga busted out laughing. Sesshomaru smiled at the adorableness of his puppy brother.

Kouga regained control. "You can sleep in my bed with me."

Inuyasha looked at his bathtub bed. 'Dammit' growling slightly he grabbed his belongings and exited. He got into Kouga's bed and Kouga joined in, cocooning the two in a large navy blanket. Inuyasha place himself as close to the wall as possible. Kouga flipped the switch and the room bathed in darkness.

**A/N: **Wonderfully demented things coming your way.


	8. More Nightmares

**A/N:** Lot's of updates for you Darkgolwneon. And to all the others who read this shit. Sorry about the wait. Fixed the charger situation.

**Chapter 8: More Nightmares**

A hanyou, near 5 years old, sat trembling on the floor. The winter's air had filled the house long ago through the open door. His mother's bloody form laid a few feet over. Her now blank, caramel eye stared wide at her son. The other surrounded by blood and gray matter of it's former owner, a few feet in front of the boy. He stared just as blankly back at his mother. Liquid diamond pouring out of shattered gold.

Sirens roared as cruisers slid into the street in front of the house. Red and Blue painted the hanyou's face. Officers entered in twos and began to search the house. E.M.T.'s sided themselves to his mother. A female officer approached Inuyasha slowly. She was human and he was hanyou, far stronger than her even at his young age. Demon children had been known to kill anyone who attempted to remove them from their mothers, even if they were departed.

His golden eyes locked onto her emerald. She looked back at his mother surrounded by the medics. She looked back to the hanyou and slowly reached out to him. He broke his glance from her as she scooped him up into a loving hug and hid his face into her shoulder. The paparazzi had already arrived.

Inuyasha awoke slightly teary eyed and his breath shaky. He tried to turn over but a strong warmth encircled him from behind. They squeezed slightly around his quaky form. Inuyasha remained motionless as he recognized the scent. He tried once again to move the soft vice of Kouga's strong tan limbs.

"Shh. S'okay." Kouga mumbled, still half dazed from sleep.

"Let me go." his hyperventilating began to accelerate and he began to fight with the almost full awake Kouga. Kouga squeezed him closer and began a low humming growl. The vibrations and sound reached out to Inuyasha's instincts. He began to calm and drift back to sleep. The last thought through his head echoed until darkness took him. 'What the hell was that?'

Kouga smirked and snuggled his puppy close to him.

Wide, blank eyes of pure gold stared at the small stain on the wood floor. The little boy was in 'the soft room'. Almost every police station had one. They were specially designed for children lifted from tragic situations. The room was a soft blue with a dim lightning. There were toys for boys and girls. Inuyasha locked his eyes with that of a stuffed rabbit. Lavender cotton with large, black, stitched x' for eyes. He wondered about what happened to the other holders of the bunny. The door opened to reveal a young hazel eyed blonde woman. Placing herself next to the boy on the blue couch she filed her papers and locked eyes with the child.

"So Inuyasha right? So your father is on his way to pick you up. I see your mother was killed and seeing as how you don't have any wounds you didn't do anything about it did you?"

Diamonds once again began to well in the gold.

"How could a thing as strong as you not protect your mother from a human?"

'But he wasn't...' Inuyasha's thoughts stopped as the door once again opened.

A tall man with matching hair to the child walked in. A menacing look to his eyes.

Golden eyes opened meeting a matching pair.

"Good morning puppy."

Inuyasha yelped and pulled himself up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU! Don't do that to me."

"What the fuck's going on in here." Clad in only a towel Kouga emerged from the bathroom.

Inuyasha blushed slightly a looked away. "Nothing Sesshomaru is just being creepy again."

Kouga laughed and finished dressing. Sesshomaru smirked as he gazed back and forth between the tan, half naked wolf and the cherry pink hanyou.

'Interesting.' The plan was already forming in the diva's head.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I myself have been missing my stories and now that I have access to a working charger the updates will go on.


	9. Red Eyed Man

**A/N: **Told you so.

**Chapter 9: **Red Eyed Man

Inuyasha's day progressed normally despite the fact that a growing headache of 'constant perfection' persisted to follow him through his day. Spotlight surrounded the only one who wished for none. All of his fellow classmates had barraged question bullets like an semi automatic throughout the day. Kouga was useless to Inuyasha as protection from the ever growing creepiness of his dear half brother. Questions and admiration was all the wolf threw at the majestic prick. At least tomorrow was the diva's last day here.

Inuyasha had managed to separate himself from the collective of gawking, screaming, fan boys and girls surrounding him and his half brother. A large cherry blossom tree looming over a sandalwood bench marked his treasured smoking spot. Sparking the slow, burning death of his tobacco he opened his laptop and began to work on his history paper. Close to his closing statement he noticed a shadow encasing him. Lifting his head gold once again met the cold crimson.

The two stayed trapped in each others gaze until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Um, Hi."

The spider demon starred hard at the younger half-ling.

"Uh do you need something?" Nervousness enveloped the hanyou and for once he wished Kouga was here.

The spider demon narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. He leaned down a sniffed the hanyou's scent. Inuyasha froze and his cheeks tinged pink. The spider almost purred at the hanyou's virgin scent and proceeded to leave. Out of sight the hanyou allowed himself to defrost.

'What the fuck was with that guy? He's creepier than Sesshomaru. Eh maybe less.' Inuyasha calmed and headed back to his dorm. 'How long was he watching me?'

Inuyasha stayed lost in his thoughts until he got to his door. He heard his roommate laughing, and the undeniable cackle of the devil.

Inuyasha released a sigh and walked into his room. The two were watching something about Sesshomaru last year when he was in a fight with another catty model.

"You see the way they move? All silicone. She was a part of the itty bitty titty committee." Sesshomaru laughed and noticed and irritated new arrival.

"Oh hello dear brother."

"Hi Inuyasha." A little bit of sexy in the wolf's tone.

"Hi Kouga." Inuyasha ignored his brother and took his place on his bed, returning to his work.

Sesshomaru went back to his show muttering about the rudeness of lesser beings. Kouga set his sights on achieving an answer as to what the strange smell was.

"You hanging with a spider recently?"

Inuyasha visibly perked at the mention on the red eyed man. "Fuck no."

"Yea you have it's Naraku isn't it?" Anger seeped it's way into Kouga's voice. He was jealous and he could admit it. No filthy spider would take his prize.

"Is that his name?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"Yea and you shouldn't be around him."

"I'm not Kouga! He's creepier than Sesshomaru, maybe,"

"Hey!" Sesshomaru scowled.

"Anyway all he did was walk up and stare at me and, sniff me." The last part almost whispered.

"HE SNIFFED YOU!" Kouga was livid.

Sesshomaru gleamed at the almost lover's quarrel.

"Jesus Kouga calm down." 'Why's he getting so upset? He didn't get sniffed by a weirdo.'

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NO ONE SNIFFS WHAT IS MINE!"

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGA


	10. Yours?

**A/N: **Fancy Nightmare Returns

**Chapter 10: **Yours?

Emanating shocked silence filled the room as a dark cherry crept it's way to a tanned complexion. Even Sesshomaru, though a gleeful smirk across his porcelain face, held his tongue.

Inuyasha's face portrayed both shock and embarrassed horror. The pink almost glowed. The silence died as Inuyasha spoke.

"What did you just say?" The whisper was only for clarification, to give him a chance to explain himself, Inuyasha had heard clearly what was said.

"I-I-I just, uh." Kouga stuttered uncontrollably. Inuyasha grabbed his things and retreated to the bathroom.

Kouga stood rigid as his love encased himself in the tile cocoon. Only after the door clicked with the signal of a lock did Kouga share a glance with the other silver haired demon.

"Well that was fun." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Please shut up." Kouga sighed and went to bed.

Sesshomaru shrugged and once again stole Inuyasha's bed.

Much safer in his personal prison Inuyasha himself get ready for the night. He threw the pillows into the tub and wrapped himself in his blanket and lied down. Unable to comprehend why Kouga's outrageous claim of ownership upon him made butterflies reside in his stomach, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Cold gold cast a look foreign to the little hanyou. Akin to hate and shame, sadness followed. The ride home was silent, Inuyasha sat strapped precariously in the car seat. Every turn threatening to toss the youngster aside. In one piece the two arrived at the hotel. The clean up crew would not be finished for awhile. Inuyasha followed his father to the room. Inside, Inuyasha crawled into the second bed assuming fetal position. His father busied himself in his laptop. It wasn't for a few hours did the elder demon notice the salty aroma of tears. Fury rose in the father and he retreated with his phone into the hallway. Puppy ears twitched in response to his father's conversation.

"Listen Amay I can't even stand to look at him right now." The elder demon attempting whispers.

"I need you to watch him for awhile. Yes I know you have three of your own but I'm not in a good place right now. He didn't even try Amay. Against a human. I know. Amay I know. Thank you." Calmer he entered the room and found the large gold eyes staring back at his own.

"Inuyasha you Aunt is coming to pick you up in a moment." With his piece said he returned to his work.

Inuyasha awoke to a gently knocking on his door. His tears still fresh he remained silent. A knock rang through again.

"Inuyasha please open the door." Whispered plea from the wolf.

Reluctantly he left his porcelain bed and complied. A crack of the door and cerulean and gold met.

"Can we talk, outside." Kouga looked over his shoulder at the nosy pair of similar to the ones currently engaged peeking from the corner.

Inuyasha nodded and followed the fellow canine out into the hall.

Flustered, cherry greeted tan as he began his defense. " Um, first of all I'm sorry."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly.

" I, I shouldn't have claimed you as mine. It was really just more of a wish than a statement you know?"

Tides turned and cherry tinged the pale ones face.

"God this is harder than it should be, look Inuyasha I want you to be my boyfriend!"

**A/N:** Yup I did it to you again.


	11. Love

**A/N: **Here you go.

**Chapter 11: **Love

Kouga's nervousness increased the longer the silence stayed present. Inuyasha's cherry plastered face remained in a shock state.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Uh... I need a cigarette." He answered quietly and walked off.

Kouga hung his head in shame and retreated to the gym. Maybe his heart would feel better after a workout.

Inuyasha sighed as the nicotine calmed him. For the life of him he couldn't find the right words to respond to Kouga. He had never been the object of someone's affection. The whole concept that someone loved.. Even the thought made him feel weird.

Plans forgotten as the scent of his love drifted by on the wind Kouga made a turn and arrived in front of the hanyou. He remained silent with a desperate plea showing through the cerulean. He needed his answer.

Inuyasha's eyebrow mildly twitched at the persistence.

"Will you give me a chance. Please." Kouga had never had to beg for someone to do anything. It was all very embarrassing and humiliating but he wanted this bad.

"Why?"

"What?" Kouga found himself confused by the simple word.

"Why do you, want me?"

Mind behind cerulean seized the opportunity and iced the voice with the sexy silk. The wolf dropped to his knee, gold meeting blue on level. "I think you are the most beautiful creature in the world. You are smart, sexy, and downright adorable. Plus I really like spending time with someone down to earth. I fell in love with you at the first sight."

Inuyasha dropped his gaze as a pink crept on his face.

The confidence of the wolf dropped with every second of silence. Dealing with this pressing issue was harder than it should be.

"Inuyasha come on. Your making me nervous."

Laughter erupted from the dog uncontrollably. The burst had Kouga falling on his ass in shock. He bared his soul to this adorable creature and he was laughing.

Noticing the hurt and stunned face Inuyasha stifled himself.

"Sorry Kouga. I'm not laughing at you it's just, I make you nervous? Seriously?"

"Yea you do so come on do what do you say?" Kouga hated feeling this vulnerable.

Inuyasha became quiet once more. Kouga grew impatient and try a new tactic. He leaned up and their lips met.

As cliché as it seemed the hanyou's mind lit up like fireworks. Flushed red replaced the pink as the hanyou returned the kiss. Lips explored one another as tongues danced. Kouga wrapped protective arms around the lithe form under his assault. Inuyasha moaned softly into the kiss.

"Well isn't this salacious." a sickly sweet purr.

Inuyasha released an yelp of surprise and their quiet moment was ruined. The cause stood a few feet away in his purple silk pajamas.

"I always new we played on the same team." he giggled his melodic melody.

Kouga released Inuyasha. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much." Anger reeked in his tone.

Inuyasha scowled at his half brother.

"Oh dear did I interrupt? Terribly sorry. Maybe I should have stayed in a hotel." With his sickly laugh Sesshomaru left the two to their privacy. Like he should have to begin with.

Inuyasha looked up at Kouga.

"So your related to that huh?" Kouga smirked.

Inuyasha let out a growl and took his turn to assault Kouga. He locked himself around the wolf, pushing Kouga to sit on the bench behind. Inuyasha continued, placing himself on the wolf's lap. Kouga returned the affection full force, locking his arms around his passion. The kissing continued until the school's clock tower bell rang signaling 12 o' clock.

"Dammit," Inuyasha huffed breaking their connection. "I gotta get up early tomorrow."

Without waiting Inuyasha left Kouga's lap and retreated to the dorm. Kouga followed after.

**A/N:** Steamy! Darker shit to come!


	12. Fun

**A/N:** Darkgolwneon you better be ready for the most amazing chapter eva! The rest of you have some saucy fun with the chapter I hate most. Eww to the mush. Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 12: **Fun

A click signaled the locking of their only entrance. Inuyasha's lungs emptied with a sigh of relief at the missing form of the half brother from hell. The last thing he needed was to see that self righteous smug mug.

Gentle tanned hands caressed the soft pale face of his desire as he brought their lips together once more. Kouga's tongue played lightly against Inuyasha's lips until they granted entrance. He explored the new cavern deeply, eliciting a moan from the puppy. Kouga's practiced hand crawled it's way under Inuyasha's shirt to find a secret button. Kouga teased and pinched at the nipple, eliciting a moan. He pushed his love into the wall as he began to grind against him. Inuyasha wrapped himself around the wolf as tightly as possible, beginning his own pace against the other. Kouga made a quick turn and the two found themselves on top of Inuyasha's bed.

Kouga broke the lock on their lips as he began to strip the flushed form beneath him. Inuyasha moaned once more as the wolf's grinding grew rougher. All thoughts went out the window for the hanyou losing himself in the pleasure. Red silk boxers were the last to go on the hanyou when Kouga started his own disrobing. Inuyasha growled in frustration at the slow wolf. Raising himself he made quicker work of the wolf's clothes. Their lips touched once more before the hanyou was flipped onto his knees, his face cradled into his pillow. Only now did his face show slight embarrassment. Inuyasha let out a sound equivalent of both a yelp and a moan and the skillful tongue of Kouga glided around his virgin entrance. With a slight teasing motion Kouga made sure his new mate would be ready. He replaced his tongue with a finger. Inuyasha purred at the pleasant sensation. Three additional fingers later and Inuyasha was more than ready. Kouga positioned himself against the entrance he so craved.

"You ready?" More of a plea than a question.

A frustrated moan was all the answer he received. Kouga nodded and gently started to push. He slipped past Inuyasha's tight barrier arching the back of the silver hanyou. Once his love was adjusted he started a gentle pace. His hips bucked into the young hanyou searching for his magic button. Angling himself slightly he pushed back in and the hanyou almost screamed in pleasure.

'Jackpot!' The wolf was all to pleased with himself as he continued to hit that spot on every plunge. Inuyasha tightened around the wolf as he drew closer to climax with every tease of Kouga's cock inside him. Kouga groaned as he too felt his own orgasm creeping closer. Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and he quickened his pace. The two became one as they climaxed simultaneously. Kouga bit down onto Inuyasha's smooth shoulder marking him as his. The two collapsed on the bed, Inuyasha wrapped tightly in Kouga's arms. Inuyasha for once drifted into a dreamless bliss.

**A/N:** Well how mushy and romantic was that?


	13. Oh Shit

A/N: Hate me all you want but I have been in the process of moving and trying to put back together my humpty dumpty computer. My car broke too for that matter. I work everyday but I am going to try and keep writing now that my computer is done with its hissy fit.

Chapter 13: Oh Shit!

'Oh Shit.' Was all that ran in his head. It skipped and replayed like a scratched record over and over making his head spin.

The snowy locked hanyou sat under the sink and the hugging his quivering knees to his chin. The unlocked bathroom door swung open and Inuyasha almost gave himself a concussion from jumping.

Concerned at the shaky state of his new mate the wolf joined him cross legged on the floor.

"You okay."

"Ow." The hanyou rubbed his head in delay.

"Why do you look like you kitty just got drowned? Did I do something wrong? Didn't I make you feel good?" Kouga had never had a problem fufilling his lovers needs before. The thought of his bitch not being satisfied honestly scared him.

Rose tinged the ivory skin as the hanyou shook his head. "Don't... Don't wolves mate for life."

The thought of beng bound to someone he barely knew terrified the poor being. He liked Kouga and without trying to sound like a slut he could say that he geniuenly enjoyed the experience but commitment.

The wolf bellowed with laughter at the innocence and naivety. "Man you sound like everyone in Osaka."

Questioningly pleading gold stared at his amused cerulean.

"That's old world shit Inuyasha. Nowadays we aren't tied to whoever we fuck. Wolves do but not wolf demons. We can see the error in that princible."

Kouga doned his sexy silk tone. "Come now me lady." He leaned in and swiped the dog from his safe spot and planted a kiss.

The hanyou growled at the comment but was unresistant. He let the wolf make him feel good again. And again. And once more before he realized he had blown through his first and an hour of his second class. He showered, with a wolf, and dressed and raced towards class. Kouga spent his day laughing at his cute puppy.

Two months blew by for the hanyou. The hanyou spent his days in class and his nights with pleasure. Everyone in the group of friends was more than ecstatic over the item the two had become, all except one. Kagome held firm on the opposite end of the spectrum. She despised the hanyou and all he had taken from her. She was currently engaing in her stretching routines but her clouded mind had her missing her steps.

"KAGOME!" The girl snapped out of her hateful musings to the sound of her cheerleading captain.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome your messing up the whole formation!" she fumed.

"Sorry Kikyo."

"You better be. If you don't get your head out of your ass we will never make it to finals you hear me."

"Yes Ma'am." With Kikyo satisfied the girls moved on.

At the end of practice one of the other girls approached her.

"What's up Kagome? You pregnant?"

"What? Hell no!" Kagome squeeked.

"Good cause Queen Bitch would have you abort it like Becka's."

The girl had long curly locks of ebony. Long lashes surrounded crimson orbs. She was about a foot taller than Kagome and had a pin-up body. "So what is it then."

Kagome said nothing but unconsciously glanced over at the one causing her fogginess.

"Oh Kouga huh? You still pinning after that thick headed queer?"

"He's not gay Kagura." Kagome huffed slightly.

"Then why is he fucking that pretty boy? Girl he told you last year that he was in to men and you still won't let him go." Kagura had watched when Kagome offered herself to the athlete and been the one to console her when all she did was cry and watch gushy movies.

"HE IS NOT! THAT LITTLE BITCH CAN"T STEAL MY MAN!" Kagome blushed at her irrational yelling and glanced around to see if anyone heared. She locked eyes with the hanyou for a moment before turning away.

"Look if your really dead set on that purple posy popper than I might know a way you can have him." Kagura whispered.

Kagome's eyes took a dark gleam as she stared into her friends. "I'm listening."

A/N: Dun Dun Dun...


End file.
